


After Hours

by distraughtlover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler Lockwood, Boyfriends, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Jeremy Gilbert, gay relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Jeremy is closing up the Mystic Grill for the night when his boyfriend, Tyler, stops by. Things only get better from there.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> How are there not more stories about Jyler??

No one else was around.

Inside the Mystic Grill, Jeremy secured the front doors. He glanced at the clock hanging nearby and saw that it was already 10:30 P.M. There was only a little bit of work left to do before he could leave. Thankfully, it was not a school night. 

Jeremy had been given strict orders to lock up the Mystic Grill. After his manager had departed, he was left alone. He felt proud that his boss trusted him enough to make sure everything was good before closing up for the night, even though he was just a waiter. But, since nothing usually happened in their area, Jeremy figured that was a reason as well. 

He swept the floor with a dingy broom and wiped down each table using rags from the back. The silence inside the restaurant was vastly different than from a few hours ago, when the place was packed. Most of the customers he waited on had been decent to him and left much-appreciated tips. 

For a few minutes Jeremy went to the backroom and sorted through the boxes of napkins, condiments, and other small matters, bringing out what he needed for the tables. 

He stopped for a second, catching his breath, his body slightly tired from today’s work. His six-foot frame resembled that of a football player’s. He was proud of the muscle he had amassed from a dedicated workout plan, and now his body exhibited power and strength. 

He did it to impress Tyler, his boyfriend, and it had worked quite well. Tyler was the exact image of strength and muscle, and Jeremy had wanted to be on the same level as him. Tyler had told him repeatedly it was not necessary, but he also could not keep his hands off once Jeremy had bulked up. 

A knock suddenly sounded on the front door. 

Peeking his head out from the door frame, he saw Tyler standing behind the glass front door. He grinned, then went forward and unlocked the entrance, letting him in. 

“Hey babe,” Jeremy said, pecking Tyler on the lips, “I thought you weren’t picking me up today.”

Tyler, radiating his typical bad-boy aura with a tantalizing smirk, said, “I guess I missed you.”

Both of them liked that Jeremy was a few inches taller than Tyler. Even with this, Jeremy could still feel small within the presence of Tyler, and he loved it. Their roles alternated back and forth, both of them sharing top and bottom equally. 

“Well, I’m almost done here, and then I’ll be good to go if you want to do something,” Jeremy said.

“How about,” Tyler said, coming dangerously close into Jeremy’s space, “you finish up right now, and then we can do something here.”

Jeremy instantly knew what his boyfriend was talking about but felt a little reluctant to do just that in the store. While he was not reliant upon his job, it would also not help for him to be fired because of a little hanky-panky he had with his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Jeremy said, hoping Tyler wouldn’t be too disappointed.

Tyler’s smirk did not fall, and he said, “That’s fine. I just thought you deserved a reward for working so hard…”

Then he pressed a solid kiss into Jeremy’s neck, making him feel wonderfully weak. Jeremy felt all reason evaporate from his body. His boyfriend always managed to do this to him, and he had never complained once. 

“Follow me,” Jeremy whispered, leading the way to the backroom. Once inside, Jeremy closed the door, then turned around.

Tyler immediately engulfed him in a lust-driven kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, clawing at their clothes. With their bodies so near to each other, Jeremy felt unequivocally happy, knowing that Tyler was the guy he loved. 

Their shirts flew off, followed by their pants. Jeremy held Tyler against him, pressing their muscled chests tightly together. They breathed in and out raggedly, both of them having the power to do this to each other. 

Then Tyler went down to his knees in front of Jeremy’s crotch. Licking his lips at Jeremy’s bulge, he caressed his hand firmly against it. Then he made quick work of his gray boxer-briefs, yanking them down his burly thighs. Jeremy’s hard cock flopped out and bobbed momentarily in the air. 

Jeremy groaned as Tyler wrapped his lips around his cock. Opening his mouth, Tyler immediately dove down. Jeremy watched his boyfriend suck his dick in a stupor. Tyler bobbed his head back and forth, never stopping. Then, after swirling his tongue around Jeremy’s pink head, he slowly licked his balls. 

“Fuck yes, babe, suck my nuts,” Jeremy whispered lowly, loving whenever Tyler worked his magic down there. 

Knowing how to drive him crazy, Tyler nuzzled his face into Jeremy’s ballsack, loving how his manly nuts rubbed across his skin. 

Then Jeremy returned the favor and sucked Tyler’s cock, his mouth moving up and down without ceasing even for a second. He popped off loudly, then immediately dropped his mouth down again, never able to get enough of Tyler’s amazing dick. 

Soon, both men felt ready to move on. 

Tyler turned around, his muscular tanned back gorgeous to Jeremy’s eyes. Dropping to his knees, Jeremy kissed Tyler’s perfect bubble-butt, then massaged the skin gently. When Tyler urged him to continue, Jeremy wetted his index finger and teased Tyler’s hole. After pushing in, Jeremy worked open his boyfriend, adding in a second and third finger, taking the time to ensure Tyler was completely ready, before pulling out his fingers. 

Tyler grabbed a condom from the pocket of his pants, then teasingly flicked the condom at Jeremy, who caught it in his right hand. As Jeremy suited up, Tyler held his hands against the edge of a nearby table, arching his body. Lining himself up, Jeremy held his cock and glacially began to slide into Tyler, inch by inch. 

Pushing completely into Tyler’s snug heat, Jeremy’s breath collapsed. He stayed still for several moments, letting the both of them adjust, and then he pulled his cock halfway out, before smoothly gliding in all the way. 

“Fuck me, Jer,” Tyler said, his eyes lidded with lust. 

Holding his boyfriend’s hips, Jeremy started off with a consistent, easy-going motion. Their bodies rocked together, skin meeting skin. Leaning down, Jeremy pressed an open-kiss into Tyler’s shoulder, savoring the presence of his favorite person. Then he increased the speed of his rhythm, pounding Tyler a bit more firmly. They each groaned out loud, unable to think about anything else but this moment. 

Tyler soon wanted to switch into a new position. Jeremy slipped out of his hole, and then Tyler climbed onto the table, sitting down on the edge. He propped himself up by his hands, then spread apart his legs for Jeremy to fit perfectly between. 

Sliding in again, Jeremy groaned and went back to gently pounding his boyfriend. Tyler dropped his head back, exposing his mouthwatering neck. Jeremy gripped Tyler’s muscled thigh, pressing his fingers into the warm skin. 

The room started to feel hot in temperature, which only made things better. Jeremy’s butt, which was noticeably large and firm with muscle, flexed as he continued fucking Tyler. He rapidly slid in and out of him, his lustful urge growing each second. As Jeremy worked, he felt a few small beads of sweat rolling down his back. 

Both of them soon felt close and Tyler grabbed his cock, pumping himself luxuriously. His groans became more hurried until his orgasm hit, blinding him momentarily. Tyler clenched his hole around Jeremy, making his boyfriend groan loudly and pull out. He tore off the condom and, once moving close to Tyler’s chest, his cum spilled out in an overflowing spring. 

Their deep moans echoed throughout the enclosed room. Tyler’s chest rose up and down, covered in jizz. Jeremy breathed heavily, his wide shoulders glittering with droplets of sweat. 

After cleaning Tyler up and putting their clothes back on, they made sure to clean up the room thoroughly, until not a single trace of them was left behind. 

Once Jeremy was certain that everything in the restaurant was secure for the night, he locked the front doors again and he and Tyler stood outside. They held each other briefly in a warm, comfortable hug, not willing for it to be broken. 

“I don’t want to let you go for tonight,” Tyler said in his deep, soothing voice.

Jeremy tightened his grip around Tyler, thinking the exact same thing. 

“One day you won’t have to.”


End file.
